Forum:Organisations vs locations
Just a quick query regarding the ambiguity we currently have between organisations and the locations of the headquarters of that organisation. One example is Cofell Enterprises, which is categorized under locations, which if it is about that should be merged with 21500 Riverside Drive, and if not should be re-done to be about the business not the location. Also Starkwood, which is about both the company and the location currently - new precedent that has been set here allows a separate page for the unnamed location of the compound, so I believe the information should be separated into two articles. Any thoughts?--Acer4666 12:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : Separating information isn't necessary in Starkwood's case because we have a proper noun to work with. The reason we're accepting "common noun"/"conjectural title" articles is for those cases when the show writers did not provide a name in the form of a proper noun. Anything Starkwood-related goes onto the Starkwood page. Anything Cofell Enterprises-related goes onto that page. The only stuff that should be on the Specific Address page is events that transpired at that building (and, as a matter of introduction or conclusion, why they occurred). 07:18, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Can we create a page for 'Starkwood compound', as the location was referred to that in the show? I just think all the location information about Tony breaking through the chain link fence and reaching the missiles doesn't really belong on a page marked 'organizations', as it's not stuff that is relevant in the grand scheme of the company, whereas it would fit on a 'locations' page.--Acer4666 08:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't see the need. I'm looking at this issue this way: "Starkwood" is the name of the company, as well as its huge headquarters collection of buildings. It is instantly understood to represent both things (in fact, I'm surprised that Category:Locations was not added to that article yet). There were many different buildings but all the stuff that happened on Day 8 is very pertinent to the company itself, because that is where the company was located... including the cutting of a chain link fence by Tony, because we have the freedom to go into that much detail. If you still want to parse the information into a separate part of the article, I guess you have the option to create a subheading like "The Starkwood compound" and just shift everything around appropriately. Still, this needlessly divorces information from the natural flow of the narrative just for the purpose of talking about buildings, and I am not particular comfortable with it. ::: Additionally, this does not even fit your own rules: for locations to get an article, it "must be a building" or perhaps a room. This place has so many buildings it basically has its own zip code! ::: Again, the purpose of allowing "common noun"/"conjectural title" articles is to allow particular places/things/events to have articles if they warrant inclusion and if there are no proper nouns to associate the information with. "Starkwood" fits the bill perfectly. 08:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see what you're saying - fair point, I shall add 'locations' to Starkwood right now!--Acer4666 09:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Also when u quote my rules about a building not a compound - it seems that as with many things the rules don't become apparent until you actually start doing it, cos I was gonna create a page for the unnamed Gaines compound of day 1, but as you say its a collection of buildings not just one - It seems silly to make articles for each building in the compound, so perhaps a slight alteration of that rule...?--Acer4666 09:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: The Gaines compound could use an article, it really was a significant place. I just resurrected the old one that Pyramidhead started, and changed the inclusion rules for the category to fit compounds, too. I have a gut feeling that the actual addresses for this place and Palmer's hotel will turn up eventually, but for now these titles will do fine. 10:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Having done quite a bit of research on the day 1 locations I think the best we have for Gaines compound is vague locations 'east of the 5 between tampa and reseda', 'north valley', somewhere off Placerita Canyon Road that sort of thing. Palmer's hotel is in century city but I'm fairly certain no specific address is given!--Acer4666 10:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I suppose something might be mentioned in the findings at ctu book tho, I wouldn't know about that--Acer4666 10:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: And even if an address turns up, no problem: it's easy to move. On the topics of moves, have you checked out Wiki 24:Pagemove? If you're interested just read through it and put up a self-nomination at your leisure. 00:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC)